


Maybe Someday, This Roof Will Cave In

by nearestexit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearestexit/pseuds/nearestexit
Summary: Sometimes, when he finds himself under Kuroo’s long frame with the latter’s broad hands under his sweat-damp t-shirt against his bare skin, Kenma thinks to himself “this is nice”.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 457





	Maybe Someday, This Roof Will Cave In

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 5am to Crumb's Locket (where the title comes from) and it actually my first shot at kuroken (a ship I’m still working on). Hope you guys enjoy!!

  
  


Sometimes, when he finds himself under Kuroo’s long frame with the latter’s broad hands under his sweat-damp t-shirt against his bare skin, Kenma thinks to himself “ _this is nice_ ”. It still manages to take him by surprise how much his body preens under Kuroo’s attentions– how rough finger pads smoothing over a pebbled nipple makes the hairs on his arms stand on end and how the open-mouthed kisses where his bony shoulder meets neck leave him panting. 

What’s even more overwhelming is the way his body feels when Kuroo’s inside him. The way it feels like his body was carved just for his childhood best friend; to accept him and only him. It’s a feeling that leaves his toes curling where he’s got his ankles locked around Kuroo’s hips, blunt nails scraping against the span of skin pulled taut over muscular broad back. His body especially likes it when he’s got his cheek pressed into a pillow, ass high in the air as disgusting smacks of skin meeting skin reverbs off the walls of their small apartment. In this position, Kenma can feel every inch of Kuroo’s length in him and it has his fingers twisted in the sheets, mouth dropped open and brows pulled together. 

Kuroo’s got a hand stationed on his hip, gripping with twitching fingers and the other hand pressed between his shoulder blades as he pulls him back– eyes watching where he’s sheathed in Kenma. He switches his stride from languid thrusts to practiced grinds, friction rubbing just right against that spot buried in him that has him breathing high pitched gasps and small moans. Kuroo leans over his body then, thrusts upward leaving Kenma taught like a poised bowstring. He can feel the man’s breaths against the shell of his ear– hot and quick before he speaks. 

“Kenma,” is all Kuroo seems to be able to get out before he’s pulling up in Kenma’s hips and speeding up his pace. With a low groan, Kenma finds himself rocking back into Kuroo’s thrusts, short gasps being knocked from his chest. “Ken– _shit_ ,” Kuroo groans before he’s delivering a particularly brutal thrust that leaves Kenma wide-eyed and panting. Kuroo’s grip feels bruising as he comes buried deep in the younger man’s body, hips twitching with feeling. Kenma’s given the chance to catch his breath even though the heaving of his chest causes the leaking head of his own bobbing length to slide against his lower abdomen. 

He’s reaching down to wrap his hand around his too hard cock when Kuroo slides out before maneuvering him onto his back. Sometimes, he tries to see himself through Kuroo’s eyes. If he could this time, he’d see himself splayed against the sheets, dark t-shirt riding lopsidedly up his torso with his flushed cock laying against his stomach. Kuroo pulls off the condom, ties it off before wrapping it in a tissue and throwing it in the general vicinity of the trash bin they keep beside the nightstand. He pushes Kenma’s thighs aside them, finds a home between them on his stomach before closing his lips around Kenma’s length. Kenma smoothes a hand into his own hair, grips at it as his hips raise to follow the heat sucking him in. He can feel Kuroo’s tongue on the underside of his head, the silky feeling of his inner cheek sliding beautifully on his length. 

Kuroo pulls off too soon and Kenma breathes a defeated sound, hips chasing after the warmth. Kuroo, the shit, laughs– that stupid lopsided grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

“Patience.” He says, pulling himself up and settling himself between Kenma’s knees 

“Fuck you.” Kenma hisses and he means it. Kuroo’s come twice while managing to string Kenma’s orgasm along and it’s starting to make the corners of his eyes wet. Kuroo laughs again, tapping the head of his cock against the rim of Kenma’s now sensitive hole. 

“Trying to,” Kuroo says and he’s rocking against him, pushing in only to thrust his head shallowly in and out– in and out. 

“Condom.” Kenma pants even though he’s already bracing the heels of his feet into the mattress and pressing down on Kuroo’s bare cock. Despite Kuroo’s perverted offerings to help clean him, Kenma hates it when Kuroo comes inside him. It feels gross and he doesn’t even want to think about sex for the next few days afterward. 

“I’ll pull out.”

“You wo– _ah_ ,” Kuroo’s burying himself in one glide, and Kenma’s arching under him. He doesn’t have much time to think before Kuroo’s leaning over him, knees hooked over the crooks of his elbows and driving into him. Kenma’s hands scramble at Kuroo’s back for purchase, something to ground himself as he falls apart. “ _Kuro_ ,” he groans, head tipping back and mouth agape. Kuroo kisses him then, tongue sliding against his own before tracing across his bottom lip. Kenma pants harshly against his open mouth, brows furrowed and eyes screwed shut. 

“Hey,” Kuroo pants, hips still driving into him. “Look at me.” 

Kenma can’t. He feels like if he opens his eyes, he’ll be in another dimension that’s not shaped like their dark bedroom. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo calls, tapping at his cheeks and Kenma manages to wrench one eye open. When he does, he’s met with the overwhelming warmth of Kuroo’s dark gaze and it sends his heart to a hurried, off-tempo beat. Kenma’s arms slide around his neck and he’s arching up to meet Kuroo’s lips again. Kuroo groans something there, hands sliding under Kenma’s ass before he’s sitting up and pulling Kenma with him. Like this, he can feel Kuroo even deeper and it punches an “ _ah– oh shit_ ” from the smaller man’s lips. He’s fucking down at the same time Kuroo’s hips thrust up and Kuroo keeps hitting that spot inside him _just right_. 

“ _Ah– hah– Kuro_ ,” Kenma pants, burying his face in the crook over Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo presses between his shoulder blades, pressing their chests flush against each other’s as he fucks up into him and Kenma’s getting loud, his cock rubbing against the skin pulled taut over Kuroo’s abdomen. “I– Kuro,” Kenma comes then, arms squeezing and thighs locking. Kuroo’s still fucking him, harsh pants ghosting past his ear before he buries himself and comes. 

Kenma’s still regaining his breath when Kuroo pulls out and lays him back in the sheets, chest heaving where he looms over him. 

It’s then that he realizes that Kuroo, in fact, did not pull out. 

Kenma catches Kuroo’s gaze with narrowed eyes and Kuroo offers a weak, guilty smile. Kenma reaches behind his head and grabs the pillow there before hurling it right at Kuroo’s face. Kuroo falls sideways and Kenma digs his heel into his side, bringing a yell out of the man. 

“I told you not to come in me.” He hisses and Kuroo rights himself, rubbing at his side. 

“I couldn’t help i–“

“You could have.” Kenma seethes and Kuroo smiles at him again. 

“I can help y–“ He’s cut off with another yelp as Kenma kicks out at him again. 

  
  
Sometimes, even with Kuroo pressing half-assed apology kisses to his face and neck, Kenma finds himself thinking “ _this is nice_.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @narashayla


End file.
